battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zealot Guy/How to Play Like a Squad
As we already know, Bad Company 2, and all Battlefield games, really, are team games. The focus is not on the individual, but on the team as a whole. The focus is really on the group called your squad. When playing Battlefield, your squad is your family. They're your best friends and you all need to respect each other and watch out for each other. If you have a clan or a group of bros you normally play with, you know exactly what I mean. But if you don't, and are stuck playing with random people, here are a few things you can do to increase the squad-play attitude of your squad. Speak Do you have a microphone? Use it. A voice gives you a soul. It makes your presence to your squad real and if you have the will to take charge and talk to your squad, they will listen. Maybe others in your squad have microphones, too, but didn't bother turning them on because they didn't see a point to it. If you all get those mics on, you just made a great step forward. So talk. And care. Mainly, acknowledge your squad. Speak to them when they fight with you. Offer words of encouragement and complements. And do it like you mean it! When your mate kills someone, tell them it was a good kill. They give you ammo and health, they better get a "thank you." They rescue you, acknowledge them and thank them. When you go in and kill an enemy trying to gun down your team mate, and they say "dude you just saved my ass right there," it feels good. No kill-stealing, only assists If you're gunning for someone and a squad-mate makes the kill, complement them. Don't be like "dude you stole my kill" or they'll be less likely to help you in the future. It's no big deal. It's not even a little deal. It's nothing; who cares? It's a good thing that they're gunning with you. Listen to their needs Number one complaint from anyone tends to be "dude those fucking campers." Instead of just rolling your eyes, ask where the alleged campers are. Once you have a location, accompany your mate and kill those guys! Take this example from a Rush game in Arica Harbor: "There's a baddie in the construction building." I acknowledge them, and ask "you talking about the two construction buildings by the rear of the base?" "No, the construction building by the front, between their spawn and the base entrance." "Alright. What floor's he on?" "Uhhh. Midway up." "Okay. Recon-dude, eyes on that building." Our recon says "yeah, I see him, gimmie a sec." Recon fires "I hit him but he ain't dead! There he goes! He just jumped out the back! I spotted him." Everyone is shooting at him. That baddie made it about ten feet before being finished off. Problem has been dealt with, and we're all happy! Have Genuine Concern I know that this is a video game and death is hardly and issue, but I get immersed into games and I actually give a damn when my mate is taken down. I don't think "whatever, he'll be back in 12 seconds." I will actually announce "Man down!". I probably sound like a jack ass, but when the squad's medic acknowledges a mate being down, it's reassuring that the medic will actually do something. Category:Blog posts